Looking for the Angel
by Nilmade Lailindeiel
Summary: *complete*!Squinoa fan fic. Rinoa is kid-napped and Squall almost goes crazy trying to find her
1. The Kidnapping

(A/N I don't own the characters, only the story)  
  
  
"Yo, Squall! We need your leadership over here!" Irvine shouted as he and Zell ran off to fight Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Squall what do you want me to do?" Rinoa asked as she watched Squall take off after Zell and Irvine. Squall stopped and walked back over to Rinoa. Squall put his hand in her cheek.  
  
"I want you to stay right here, where it's safe. He then leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
"But... Squall... I want to he..." before she could finish her sentence, Squall put his finger to her mouth.  
  
"Shh...." he kissed her on the forehead, "I want you to stay here. You understand me? Right here. I don't want anything to happen to you. I would die if I were to ever lose you." Squall leaned over and whispered "I love you" in her ear.  
  
Rinoa plopped down on the ground as Squall ran to catch up with Irvine and Zell.  
  
"Why do I always have to stay put? I want to help." Rinoa said pouting. "It's so boring just sitting here. Maybe I'll go take a walk through the woods." Rinoa stood up and walked into the woods. "Wow! It's so beautiful in here." she said as she looked around at all the blossoming trees and bushes. "Ohh.... yum.... berries." she said as she ran over to the blueberry bush. She fliped her hair back over her shoulder and reached toward the bush. She picked a berry and poped it in her mouth. "Mmmm..." After eating several berries, she began to get thirsty. "I hope there is a stream around here. I am so thirsty."  
  
Rinoa continued her walk which took her even deeper into the woods. After several minutes of walking she came to a stream and got down on her knees. She cuped her hands together and diped them into the water. After her hands had been filled with the clear cool water, she drew them up to her mouth and took a drink. "That tastes so... good." She diped her hands back into the water and took a few more drinks. "I guess I better be headed back. If Squall returns and sees that I'm not there, he'll have a heart attack." Rinoa stood up and started her walk back to the main path. She got half way there before she started to get light headed. "Whoa..." she said as she raised her hand to her forehead and began to sway. "What's wrong with..." before she finished her sentence she fell to the ground, passed out.  
  
Back at the stream where Rinoa was just a few minutes before, a tall black figure sloshed through the water. As soon as he reached the other side, he looked down and noticed footprints. He followed the footsteps and found Rinoa after several minutes. The figure crouched down and brushed her hair off her face. "Ahh.... such beauty. Instead of killing her like I first intended, I'll just take her home and make her my trophy." He gave off an evil mischievous laughter, as he picked her up.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Alright where do we go now, Squall?" Zell asked as he jumped around throwing air punches.  
  
"Well we got to go back and get Rinoa." Squall answered.  
  
"oh.. yeah..." Zell stopped punching the air.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall yelled. "Rinoa!? Where are you!?" Squall turned around, looked at Zell and Irvine and shruged. "Rinoa!?" Squall's heart started to race. "Where could she have gone? I told her to stay right here ." Squall took off into the woods running as fast as he could, with his heart running even faster. "Rinny, come back to me! Rinny!" After a few minutes of looking for Rinoa, Squall fell to his knees and clenched the grass in his hands. His heart continued to race.  
  
"Hey Squall! Calm down some, man. Your going to have a heart attack." Irvine said as he put his hand on Squall's shoulder. "Well find her, Squall."  
  
Squall suddenlu slung Irvine's hand off of his shoulder and started to breath heavily. Squall brought his hand up to his chest.  
  
"See I told you that you need to calm down some. Your going to have a heart attack."  
  
"Shut up, Irvine!" Squall yelled. Squall then put both hands back down on the ground and his breathing slowed down. "What if a monster got her, Irvine, or some psycho kidnapped her? Wonder if i never see her again? She's my life...." A tear ran down his cheek. He whispered softly, "Come back to me Rinny." 


	2. The End for Squall?

"Squall. Let's go back to Garden , rest up, and stock up on items and magic." Zell said softly. "Then we'll come back and look for Rinoa and we won't stop 'till we find her."  
  
"Yeah, that battle with Ultima Weapon took a lot out of us, Squall. We need to rest a bit." Irvine said, jumping in.  
  
"You two can go on back to Garden, but I'm not going back until I find Rinoa." Squall continued to clench the grass in his fists. "And if she was kidnapped I'm going to kill the guy who did it."  
  
"Come on, Squall. You need to get a little rest, plus, you need to get that wound checked out." Zell said.  
  
"No Zell! I'm not going back to Garden until I get Rinoa back. She's the most important thing to me. I need her with me."  
  
"But you'll do much better at finding her and rescuing her, when your rested up and have had time to calm down a bit." Zell continued.  
  
Squall looked back at Zell. "Whatever."  
  
"Squall you won't do any good if you are tired and are in pain from that wound." Irvine said, jumping in again, trying to help Zell's case.  
  
After several minutes of Zell and Irvine's arguments , Squall jumped to his feet.  
  
"Alright! Shesh!" Squall angrily stormed past Zell and Irvine, almost knocking them down.  
  
Back at the kidnappers house......  
  
"Ahh... there you go my beauty. A nice comfy bed." he said as gently placed her on the bed.  
  
On his way out he stoped in front of the mirror and watched his icy blue eyes stare back at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Omar, she'll fall back in love with you. How could she not? Your 26 years old, 6 feet tall, muscular, handsome....." he said to himself as he ran his hand through his shoulder length blue hair. He left the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
Early the next day at Balamb Garden......  
  
"Zell! Hurry UP!" Squall yelled as he pounded on Zell's door. "Or I'm going with out you!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." Zell came out of his room and noticed that Irvine wasn't there with Squall. "Hey. How come your here yelling at me when Irvine isn't even here."  
  
"Because Irvine is already at the gate, now let's go already."  
  
"Alright! You don't have to be so mean.... Oh, yeah, of course, I shouldn't expect you to be in the best of moods, after what happened to..... I'm sorry man." Zell hung his head.  
  
"No it's alright, Zell. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, Squall Leonhart, saying he's sorry and is actually showing concern for people's feelings. I'm shocked. Rinoa has really changed you, man."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Now that's more like the Squall Leonhart I know."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "Let's just get going."  
  
Few minutes later at the front gate...  
  
"Hey! What took ya'll so long? I was beginning to think ya'll ditched me or something."  
  
"Let's just get going." Squall said pushing past Irvine.  
  
Omar's house......  
  
Rinoa groaned and rolled onto her back as she began to wake up. She layed there watching the door as it opened.  
  
"Ah... so you are awake." Omar said as he stepped in.  
  
Rinoa sat up. "Wh... who are..you?"  
  
Omar looked at her with a confused look. "Don't you remember me? First, you hurt me by leaving me on our wedding day, and now your pretending not to know me."  
  
"I don't know who you think I am, but I assure you I am not her and I do not know you."  
  
"Why must you hurt me, Lana?"  
  
"I'm not Lana."  
  
"I will make you love me again."  
  
Omar grabed Rinoa and started kissing her. Rinoa pushed herself away from him in disgust.  
  
"Witch!" Omar yelled as he hit Rinoa knocking her down on the floor.  
  
Rinoa reached for her weapon but found that it was not there.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't find your weapon? Surely you didn't think that I would be so stupid as to leave your weapon on you, would you?" Omar reached down and picked Rinoa up with one hand. Rinoa stared at him in fear. "If you ever even think about killing me, I will kill you first." Omar said. Omar kissed her one more time and threw her back against the wall. Rinoa slid down to the floor, out cold.  
  
~~"Rinoa. Rinoa wake up."  
  
Rinoa slowly opened her eyes and looked toward where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Squall!" She said with excitement.  
  
Squall smiled, "Yes, Rinoa, It's me." Squall leaned forward and kissed her long and hard.  
  
All the sudden the door flew open, banging into the wall. Squall turned around and his eyes instantly fell upon the intruder.  
  
"Who the hell are you." Omar screamed.  
  
"I'm Rinoa's knight and I'm taking her back home with me whether you like it or not.." Squall said as he stood up and unsheathed his gunblade.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with my future wife, little 'Knight'."  
  
"Your future wife my foot. Rinoa is mine and I'm not leaving here without her."  
  
"Well then, little 'Knight', your going to be here a long time, 'cause she's staying right here with me."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
Omar raised an eyebrow, "Have it your way."  
  
Rinoa ran up to Squall and threw her arms around him. "Please be careful Squallie. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Rinoa. Now get back I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Rinoa walked over to a corner, sat down,and drew her knees to her chest, hugging them with her arms.  
  
"Are you ready to die little 'Knight'?  
  
Squall just glared at Omar. Squall ran up to Omar and swung his gunblade at him. Omar moved causing Squall to miss. Omar then pulled out a knife and stabed Squall in the chest. Squall droped his gunblade and fell to his knees. He then looked over at Rinoa and mouthed the words 'I love you' and fell all the way to the floor, dead.~~ 


	3. Just a Dream

"Squall!" Rinoa screamed as she sat straight up with tears streaming down her cheek. She looked in the direction where Squall laid dead, but he wasn't there. She darted her eyes around the room, but still no Squall, in fact no evidence of the struggle between Squall and Omar was there. She started wiping tears off her face as she continued to look around the room. Giving a sigh of relief, she put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank God, it was only a nightmare. Thank you God, thank you so much."  
  
Rinoa leaned back against the wall and wraped her fingers around Squall's Griever ring that she kept on the chain around her neck.  
  
"What's the matter!? Why did you scream!?" Omar yelled with a worried look on his face as he burst into the room. He walked over to Rinoa and wiped a tear off her face. "What's the matter, Lana?"  
  
"Get away from me!" Rinoa screamed as she hit his arm away from her.  
  
"Well, well. A bit tempered today I see." He said as he put his hand on her upper arm..  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh... bad choice of words, dear. No one talks to me that way. NO ONE." He began to tighten his grip on her arm.  
  
"Let go of me. You're hurting me."  
  
But Rinoa's pleas just made him tighten his grip. Rinoa's mouth droped open in pain, as he squeezed harder and harder.  
  
"Well what is this?" Omar said lifting Squall's ring up off Rinoa's chest.  
  
"Leave it alone!!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"Well if your gonna be that way..." he yanked the chain off of her neck.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
Rinoa snatched at it, but Omar pulled it back out of her reach, "Why does this ring mean so much to you?"  
  
"It belongs to my.... Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Give it back!" Rinoa yelled as she made another attempt to snatch it back.  
  
Omar quickly stood up out of Rinoa's reach.  
  
"Well you won't need it any more. 'Cause you belong to me now, and you will never see your lover again." his ice blue eyes flashed in anger as he put the ring in his pocket and stormed out of the room.  
  
Rinoa got up off the floor and curled up on the bed. She rubed where Omar bruised her arm an began to cry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Aww.. man.... I'm getting hungry..." Zell complained as he put his hand to his stomach.  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting a little hungry myself." Squall said as he turned to face Irvine. "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah. A little." Irvine replied.  
  
"Alright. Let's look around and see if there's any berries or something." Squall said as he began to look around at the trees and bushes.  
  
"Alrighty, pardner." Irvine said as he saluted Squall. Squall just stared back at Irvine, with an expressionless face.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah." Irvine ran off to look for berries.  
  
"Hey Squall!" Zell yelled. "There are some apples over here."  
  
"Great! Do you think you could climb up and pick some?"  
  
"Sure can." Zell began to climb the tree.  
  
As Squall watched Zell climb the tree, he began to wonder about Rinoa. (Is she ok? Is she hurt?) He started to think about the picnic he went on with her just the day before she disappeared. He thought of how beautiful she looked, how happy she was, and how good she smelled.  
  
"Yo, Squall! Helloooo...!? Any body in there?!"  
  
Squall looked up at Zell, "Huh?"  
  
"Man, I think your losing it. Here catch." Zell threw and apple down to Squall. Squall caught it in one hand and Zell climbed up a little higher. Irvine returned empty handed.  
  
"Sorry Squall. I couldn't find anything. I'm gonna take that canteens and fill them up with some water." Irvine said grabbing the canteens.  
  
Squall just nodded at him.  
  
"Hey, Squall! Here's two more." Zell threw them down to Squall and Squall caught them both. Zell began his climb down as Squall took a bite out of his apple, daydreaming about Rinoa. Oh how he would love to feel her soft skin and hair, once again.  
  
"Yo, Squall! Your spacing out on me again." Zell said jumping down from the bottom branch.  
  
"Huh? Oh.. sorry Zell."  
  
"What were you thinking about? Oh yeah.. dumb question."  
  
Squall stared to say something, but was interrupted by Irvine.  
  
"Alright! I'm back! Here you go Zell. Here ya go Squall." Irvine said tossing them their canteens.  
  
"Hey Squall! Can I have my apple?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Squall tossed an apple to Zell and then another one to Irvine.  
  
"Thanks, man." Zell said as he rubbed the apple on his shirt. Zell looked over at Irvine. "He's been day-dreaming about Rinoa."  
  
"Ahh.. yes my favorite past time.... girls.." Irvine leaned against a tree and smirked.  
  
Squall and Zell just stared at him.  
  
"What?" Irvine asked as he sat back up.  
  
"Figures." Zell said.  
  
Irvine stuck his tongue out at Zell. Squall smirked and took a bit off his apple.  
  
Omar's house.....  
  
Omar picked up a picture of a dark haired woman that looks a lot like Rinoa.  
  
"Thought you'd get away didn't you, Lana? But I found you and your not getting away this time." He put the picture down and headed for the kitchen. He fixed a sandwich and a glass of tea. He set them on a tray and carried them to Rinoa's room.  
  
"Here you go sweetheart. I brought you your lunch." he set the tray down in front of Rinoa.  
  
"I don't want it!" Rinoa yelled as she knocked the tray onto the floor. Omar hit Rinoa with the back of his hand, knocking her onto the floor next to the tray. Omar reached down and picked her up.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me!?" Omar thew her against the wall and left the room. Rinoa fell onto the floor and began to cry. 


	4. A Need fer Squall

Squall stoped eating and looked up at Zell and Irvine.  
  
"What's the matter, Squall?" Zell asked  
  
"I feel like we should get going. I have this feeling I should get to Rinoa as soon as possible, she needs me."  
  
"Alright then, let's get going." Irvine said as he threw his apple core away, almost hitting Zell on the forehead with it. "Opps, sorry there, Zell."  
  
Zell glared at Irvine, "You did that on purpose."  
  
"Did not." Irvine protested.  
  
Squall put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Let's just get going, you two can act like children later."  
  
"Humph." Zell stood up, still giving mad glares at Irvine.  
  
Squall took off and Zell and Irvine follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa's stomach growled. "Oh man.. I better accept the next meal he brings to me or I'm gonna starve to death."  
  
She got up, walked to the door, and to pounded on it.  
  
"Omar!! I'm hungry!!" She turned the door knob and to her surprise the door opened. "He must have forgot to lock it."  
  
Rinoa walked out of the room and down stairs to the living room.  
  
"This place is so creepy." She looked around at all the weapons and animal heads hanging on the wall.  
  
Making her way to the door, she noticed a picture on the mantel of a petite dark haired woman wearing a short cream colored dress. Rinoa picked the picture up and looked at it .  
  
"She looks so much like me. This must be that Lana person he keeps talking about. Oh well."  
  
Rinoa put the picture back down and darted for the door. She opened it and stared Omar stight in the face. His eyes began to show the anger burning inside him. Rinoa looked at him in fear and started to back away. She turned around and broke into a run. Omar took off running after her. Omar caught up with her and grabed her by the arm, causing her to fall down. Omar got on top of her and pined her down.  
  
"Let go of me!" Rinoa screamed as she squirmed to get away.  
  
"Why do you want to get away so bad?"  
  
"I wanna go home. I wanna see Squall."  
  
"What for? Squall doesn't love you. In fact he hates you. The only reason he's still with you is 'cause he knows everyone would hate him for dumping you. He doesn't care a thing for you."  
  
"Shut up. How would you know how Squall feels? You don't know Squall. You don't know anything."  
  
"I'm a sorcerer, I can tap into his thoughts. And besides if he loves you then how come he's not here right now protecting you?"  
  
"You can't read his mind you don't even know him. Your lying. And he is coming for me I know it."  
  
Omar rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever." He leaned his face closer to Rinoa's. "I'm the only one that loves you, Lana." Omar pressed his lips hard against Rinoa's lips.  
  
Rinoa turned her head and tried to break free from him, but he over powered her an kept her pined to the floor.  
  
"Get off of me!!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"Aww.. come now Lana, make love to me."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widdened, "No! Get off!" tears started streaming down her cheek.  
  
Omar ignored her protest and started kissing her on the neck. But he ended up mainge the mistake of taking his hand off her wrist and moving it onto her waist, giving Rinoa a free hand. Rinoa grabed the back of Omar's shirt collar and started pulling back on it hoping to choke him enough to get out from under him. Omar raised up and hit Rinoa with the back of his hand and rolled off of her. He raised hand to his throat and started coughing. Taking advantage of the opertunity, Rinoa jumped to her feet and ran for the back door. But to her dismay, Omar thought quickly and grabbed her around the ankle causing her to fall forward and hit her head on the floor. Omar stood up and pulled out a knife.  
  
"Hey Lana. Turn around and look at what I got."  
  
Rinoa turned onto her side and looked up at Omar. Her eyes fell instantly on the knife he had clenched in his fist. She moved out of the way just as Omar lurched forward to stab her. Omar's knife went deep into the floor. Rinoa got up and ran up the stairs with Omar following not to far behind. Rinoa ran back into her room and shut the door. She hears a click as the door is locked. She realized what a mistake it was for her to run back into the room.  
  
"Rinoa, your are so damn stupid! No wonder Squall doesn't want you to fight in the big battles." she said to herself. "Now I'm trapped in here."  
  
Rinoa leaned against the door and slowly slid down onto the floor.  
  
"Squall." she thought, "Where are you? I need you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall sensed Rinoa calling him and stoped walking.  
  
"Squall, what is it?" Zell asked.  
  
Squall didn't answer Zell and in his mind he said back to Rinoa, "I'm coming, Rinoa. Hang in there for me. Don't give up on me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please hurry, Squall." Rinoa said in her mind.  
  
Rinoa looked down at her feet and saw a ring laying next to them. She leaned forward and picked up the ring.  
  
"Yes! It's Squall's Griever ring! Omar must have dropped it." Rinoa holded up to her chest in her closed tight hand and closes her eyes. She began to strongly feel Squall's love for her.  
  
Rinoa opened her hand back up to look at Squall's ring and noticed that there is blood on her finger tips. She looked all over her arms and legs for the source of the blood, but found nothing. She stood up and sliped the ring into her pocket and headed toward the bathroom. She looked at her face in the bathroom mirror and noticed a small cut over her eye brow.  
  
"That must be where the blood came from." She said as she put her finger up to the cut.  
  
She turned on the water and washed her face and hands. After getting all the blood off, she cupped her hands, gathered some water, and drank it. She dried off her face and made her way to her bed. She instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, what way do we go?" Squall asked.  
  
"I guess we just go straight." Irvine said shrugging.  
  
Squall maked a not so happy face and walked off ahead of Zell and Irvine.  
  
"Hey Squall! Look out!" Zell yelled as he took off running after Squall.  
  
Squall stoped and turned around just in time to see Zell run into him and knock him down.  
  
"Zell! What did you do that for!?" Squall yelled as he sat up and a tree branch fell down in front of him.  
  
Zell looked over at Squall. "That's why." Zell said as he pointed at the branch.  
  
"Ohh... man. I'm sorry I yelled at you Zell. You saved my life. I owe you one. Thanks."  
  
"I forgive ya." Zell said smiling.  
  
"Hey! You two alright?" Irvine yelled as he came running up to Squall and Zell.  
  
"Yeah." Squall said as he stood up and reached a hand down to help Zell up.  
  
Zell took Squall's hand and stood up saying, "Well, shall we be on our way to find your pretty little lady, Squall?"  
  
Squall smiled at the mention of Rinoa and nodded. The three started back on their mission to find Squall's angel.  
  
After thirty minutes of walking they heared a clap of thunder and it started to pour down rain.  
  
"Aww.. man... shesh." Zell said.  
  
"I think we better find some shelter." Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah, I think your right, it's getting to be night time anyway. Lets go back to that cave we saw back there." Squall said.  
  
A couple of minutes passed and they made it back to the cave...  
  
"Man... I'm soaking wet." Zell complained.  
  
"Your not the only one. Look at my hat." Irvine said as he was examining his hat.  
  
"You and your stupid hat."  
  
Irvine looked over at Zell. "Do you wanna take a closer look at my gun?"  
  
"Calm down both you, you'll dry off. Shesh. You two give me a headache with all your fighting." Squall said as he laid down and closed his eyes, using his folded up jacket as a pillow.  
  
"Tck. Fine. Just keep cowboy away from me." Zell said leaning against a rock.  
  
Irvine glared at Zell and then laid down and closed his eyes 


	5. The Picnic

~~Squall knocked on Rinoa's door  
  
"Rinoa? You ready for our picnic?"  
  
"Yep." Rinoa said as she opened the door.  
  
'She so beautiful' Squall thought smiling as he looked her up and down.  
  
Rinoa shut the door and turned around only to find Squall holding his hand out. Rinoa took his hand and he pulled her close and place a soft kiss on her lips.~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Omar walked into Rinoa's room and saw her laying on her bed asleep. He sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"Lana, you still look like and angel when you sleep. You look so happy and peacefull." Omar said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
  
Rinoa smiled and whispered, "Squall."  
  
Omar frowned. "Your dreaming of your lover aren't you? Well lets just see exactly what your dreaming about."  
  
Omar cast a spell and entered Rinoa's dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"Here we go." Squall said as he layed the blanket down on the grass. Squall sat down and put the picnic basket infront of him. Rinoa sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Squall started to put his arm around her, but changed his mind and pulled his arm back.  
  
"What's the matter Squall?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to take my gloves off." Squall took his gloves off. "There we go, gloves off." Squall put his arm around Rinoa and pulled her close.  
  
Rinoa leaned forward and got a strawberry out of the basket. She sat back up and looked at Squall.  
  
"Open up."  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa funny. "What?"  
  
"Open up."  
  
Squall laughed, "Ok, Why?"  
  
"Just open your mouth."  
  
"Alright, Alright." Squall opened his mouth. Rinoa put the strawberry up to his mouth, then pulled it back and took a bite. Squall closed his mouth and cut his eyes over at Rinoa. Rinoa keeped her eyes on Squall and tried her best not to laugh.  
  
"Oh you think it's funny do you?"  
  
Rinoa, not being able to hold back, started to laugh. "Yep."  
  
"Oh.... well, if you want something to laugh about I'll give you something to laugh about." Squall said as he began to tickle Rinoa.  
  
"Ahh... nooo stop." Rinoa started laughing and fell onto her back. Squall leaned over and continued to tickle her.  
  
"Squall. Stop it! Squall!" Rinoa yelled as she continued to laugh.  
  
"Ok." Squall stoped tickling her and moved his face even her's. "Have you swallowed that Strawberry yet?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Good." Squall moved his hand to her waist and kissed her. Rinoa put her arms around his neck and kissed back.~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Irvine." Zell yelled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look at Squall. He's smiling in his sleep." Zell said pointing to Squall.  
  
"He must be dreaming about Rinoa. I know I would be smiling to if I was dreaming about a beautiful girl. In fact I think I'll go do that now." Irvine smirked.  
  
"Irvine. Do you ever think about anything else?"  
  
"Nope, just guns and women." Irvine said leaning back against the wall of the cave, pulling his hat down over his eyes.  
  
Zell rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Squall stoped kissing Rinoa and sat up.  
  
"Aww.. why did you stop?" Rinoa said pouting and sitting up.  
  
"Heh.. your so cute when you pout. Well actually your cute all ther time."  
  
Rinoa looked down and blushed.  
  
Squall smiled. "Rinoa?"  
  
"Yes?" Rinoa looked up.  
  
Squall got a strawberry and put it to Rinoa's mouth. Rinoa took a bite and Squall put the rest of the strawberry in his mouth. Rinoa layed her head on his shoulder and wraped her arms around his waist. Squall leaned his head on Rinoa's head.  
  
"Rinoa.... I love you...."  
  
Rinoa huged Squall even tighter. Squall picked Rinoa up and set her on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Squall, I love you too." Rinoa looked up at Squall.  
  
Squall leaned his head forward and kissed her. They broke for a minute to catch their breaths and then Squall layed Rinoa back on the ground and resumed kissing her passionatly. Rinoa put a hand on the back of his head and kissed back. Squall moved his hand to her hip and moved his kisses down to her neck.~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omar came out of Rinoa's dream as the spell wore off.  
  
"Damn you Lana you've been unfaithful to me."  
  
Omar picked up a lamp and threw it, shattering it as it hits the wall. Rinoa woke up from the sound of the crash and fell off the bed, startled. Omar glared down at her.  
  
"You will never see Squall again." Having said that Omar stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The exact same time Rinoa woke, up Squall woke up.  
  
"Hey Squall. Have a good dream?" Zell said smirking.  
  
Squall smiled slightly, "Yeah."  
  
"Care to tell us what it was about?"  
  
"Uhh... actually, Zell, it's quite personal." Squall's smile got bigger.  
  
"See, Zell, it was about Rinoa." Irvine grined.  
  
Squall stood up, "Uhh... yeah. It was about Rinoa. Now, uhh... let's get going." Squall put his jacket on and walked out of the cave.  
  
"Is just me or was Squall's face a little red?" Zell asked looking at Irvine with a smirk on his face. 


	6. Mikus

Rinoa pulled her knees to her chest and wraped her arms around her legs. Rinoa's stomach is now hurting from the hunger.  
  
"I had better ask for some food." Rinoa said as she put her hand to her stomach. Rinoa got up off the bed and headed for the door. Her legs started to shake and she losed her balance.  
  
"Whoa... Rinoa. You don't need to fall." she said putting her hand on the wall next to the door. After she got herself together, she started to bang on the door, "Omar! Omar, I'm hungry!"  
  
  
  
Omar's living room....  
  
Omar was sitting in his recliner reading a book, when he heard Rinoa yelling. He put his book down and walked up stairs. Omar reached her room and opened the door, while Rinoa was still pounding on the door, causing Rinoa to fall on her butt. After a minute of sitting there in shock, Rinoa looked up at Omar with her eyes half way squinted.  
  
*She's so beautiful.* Omar thought, *I can't blame that Squall boy for wanting her. But even so, he's not gonna have her.*  
  
Omar knelt down in front of Rinoa and put his hand to her cheek. "You wanted me baby?"  
  
Rinoa slaped his hand off her face, "I want you to bring me food." Rinoa said with a demanding tone in her voice.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to bring you anything else?" Omar said as he put his face to hers.  
  
"All I want from you is food, I will never want anything else from YOU. Ohh.... and by the way, your breath stinks."  
  
Omar raised his hand, about to strike her, but put it back down. "Really now?" Omar tried to kiss her.  
  
Rinoa turned her head, "You disgust me." Rinoa then shoved him backwards.  
  
Omar jumped to his feet. "Fine!" Omar said glaring at Rinoa, "I'll get you your damn food."  
  
Omar left the room. He walked down stairs to the kitchen. He fixed Rinoa a sandwich and a glass of tea. He started to take it to her, but he stoped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hmmm...." He walked to his room and set the sandwich and tea down on the table. He knelt in front of his bed and pulled out a box. He opened it and took out a small bottle. Omar held it up to the light, "This will dis- allusion her a bit." He walked over to the table and poured the contents of the bottle into the tea. He then headed for Rinoa's room.  
  
"Lana! Open the door." he yelled through the door.  
  
"I don't know any Lana. You'll have to address me by MY name if you want ME to open the door." Rinoa said.  
  
Omar sighed, "Fine. Please, open the door, Ri-nooo-ahh." Omar said in a mocking tone of voice. Rinoa got up and opened the door, letting Omar in.  
  
"Did you miss me, pumpkin?"  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms, "My name is Rinoa, and don't give me any pet names."  
  
Omar glared at Rinoa, slamed the tray down on the desk, and left the room. Rinoa sat down and started to eat.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Squall?! I think we're lost." Zell said.  
  
Squall frowns, "Great! Now what?!"  
  
"Uhh...I say we kill that T-Rexaur." Irvine said looking over Squall's shoulder.  
  
The T-Rexaur roared and Squall and Zell turned around to face the T-Rexaur. Squall ducked dodging the tail of the T-Rexaur as it wa swung at him. Zell though wasn't as lucky and was thrown back into a tree by the giant tail. Squall cast sleep on the T-Rexaur as Zell slowly sat up and tried to shake the daze off. The T-Rexaur is asleep from the sleep spell Squall cast on it. Irvine casts meltdown. Zell stands up, still a little dazed, and summons Quezacotl. Quezacotl boosted up to 120 and blasted the T-Rexaur with lightning, taking 3,600 HP. Quezacotl disappeared and Squall, Zell, and Irvine reappeared. T-Rexaur woke and hit all three boys with his tail. Squall launched Renzokuken and used Lion Heart, killing the T-Rexaur.(A/N: Sorry I'm not very good at writting the battles scenes.) The three do their victory dance. Zell casts recover on himself and then on Squall and Irvine.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled this blond boy as he came running up to Squall, "Thanks for getting rid of that thing. I've been running from it for like the past hour. Ok.. ok... 5 minutes, but it felt like an hour."  
  
Zell walked over to the boy, " Hey! I finally found someone shorter than me. How tall are ya?"  
  
"I'm 5'4", and if you call me shorty, I'll punch you in the nose."  
  
Zell laughed, "Do you know who your talking to?" Zell cracked his knuckels.  
  
"No! How should I know who you are? I just met you. Did you like forget your name or something?"  
  
Zell took a step forward, with his hands in a fist, but Squall held him back.  
  
"Chill. Ok Zell?" Squall said. "He's just a little pip-squeak."  
  
"What!? What did you call me!?" The boy yelled as he balled his hands up.  
  
"Look we don't have time for your little hissy fits." Squall said as he walked towards the boy.  
  
As Squall aproached, the boy's blue eyes fell upon Squall's scar.  
  
"I'm Squall Leonhart. This is Irvine Kinneas." Squall said motioning to his left. Irvine tiped his hat. The boy looked to Irvine and instantly noticed Irvine's gun.  
  
"And..." Squall said motioning to his right, "... this is Zell Dincht."  
  
The boy looked to Zell, Zell poped his knuckels, and the boy lookes back to Squall and stares at his scar. The boy swallowed hard and thought to himself, *These people are scary, I had better start being a little nicer.*  
  
"I'm Mikus." The boy said with a shaky voice. "What happened to your face?"  
  
Squall ran his finger along his scar, "It's a battle scar, and it's really none of your business. Now... how old are you, kid?"  
  
"I'm 16, thank you, and I'm not a KID." Mikus sayed in a huffy tone.  
  
"Well you sure do act like one. What are you doing out here, anyway?" Squall asked.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"Here? In the woods?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have a home, so I just live my life out here. Now what are you three doing out here?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Squall answered.  
  
"What does this person look like?" Mikus asked.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Squall asked.  
  
"I might be able to help you, 'cause I saw the warlock that lives around here carrying a girl to his house one day."  
  
"Girl!?" Squall put his hands on Mikus' shoulders and looked into Mikus' eyes. "Did this girl have dark hair and was she wearing a blue and black outfit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Squall looked back at Zell and Irvine and then back to Mikus. "You do know where this warlocks house is don't you?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yes." Mikus answered.  
  
"You better take me there or I'll get Zell after you."  
  
Mikus glanced over at Zell, who was hitting his left hand with his right hand. "Don't worry, I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there. This way." Mikus started to lead the way.  
  
Omar's house..  
  
Rinoa finished her lunch and started to feel lightheaded. She stood up and started to sway, almost falling down.  
  
Omar comes in the room, "Lana?"  
  
Rinoa looked up at Omar as her eyes started to go blurry.  
  
Rinoa put her hand to her forehead and looked down, "I don't feel so good."  
  
"Rinoa?" Omar said in a soft voice.  
  
Rinoa looked up, almost falling over, "Squall?"  
  
Omar walked over to Rinoa and put his arms around her. Rinoa smiled and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Squall I knew you would come for me." She said as she put her forehead to his. Omar kissed Rinoa and Rinoa kissed back. Rinoa stoped kissing him and kept her forehead to his, "Squall, I love you."  
  
Omar started to kiss her but pulled back.  
  
"Squall? What's the matter."  
  
*What am I doing? It's not the same when she keeps calling me Squall.* Omar thought. Omar took her arms off of him and left the room.  
  
"Squall!?" Rinoa streatched her arms out towards the door, then fell to the floor and started to cry, "Squallie. Come back." 


	7. Did Omar Really kill Squall?

"Are you sure this is the right way?"  
  
"Yes, Zell, I'm very confident this is the right way." Mikus said with a slight irritated tone in his voice.  
  
"Well you don't have to get all huffy pip-squeak." Zell snapped  
  
"Pip-squeak!" Mikus turned to face Zell, "PIP-SQUEAK!!!? I'll show you a pip-squeak"   
Mikus took a swing at Zell, but failed to make contact with Zell's face when Zell quickly put his hand up to block Mikus' hand.   
  
"You don't want to mess with me. I could beat you up easily." Zell said pushing Mikus backwards.  
  
"Yeah! Well.... you're... you're a... a... CHICKEN WUSS!!"  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Zell clenched his fist and was about to throw a punch at Mikus when Irvine stepped in between the two. Zell stop his fist one inch from Irvine's face.  
  
"Yeah, you better have good breaks on that fist." the cowboy said with an eyebrow raised. "Now you two better chill out , before I have to break you two up. And you won't like my way of breaking you two up." Irvine said patting his gun.  
  
"Well Zell started it." Mikus argued.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! That's Mr. Dincht to you."  
  
"Yeah! Whatever..... Chicken Wuss!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Zell lurched forward to punch Mikus, but his way was blocked by Irvine and his gun.  
  
"Mikus. Zell. Ignore each other. And please lets continue on to find Rinoa." Squall said putting his head in his hand.  
  
Mikus sighs. "Ok, but I'm only doing this for you Commander Leonhart, and I won't do a single thing for a certain CHICKEN WUSS I know."   
  
Mikus glanced at Zell and Zell glared back and mumbled.  
  
"Thanks," Squall said, "how much longer do you think it would take us to get there?"  
  
"Oh... about 30 more minutes."  
  
"Great. Let's get going then." Squall started to walk off, he stoped and looked back at the others, "Well what are you waiting on? We have to go get Rinoa." Squall turned back around and started to walk off again.  
  
Mikus leaned over to Irvine, "He's really attached to this Rinoa girl isn't he?"  
  
Irvine started to answer but was interrupted by an out burst of laughter from Zell. Both Irvine and Mikus turned to look at Zell, who was close to falling on the ground from laughter.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Mikus asked.  
  
"You ought to see how many girls Irvine is attached to." Zell choked out through his laughter.  
  
"That isn't funny." Mikus stated as Irvine started smirking as he began to daydream about all the girls back at Garden.  
  
Mikus looked to Irvine, then back to Zell and shook his head. "You two are totally weird."   
  
Mikus backed away from Irvine and Zell and broke into a run catching up with Squall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rinoa groaned as she slowly woke and pushed herself up off of the cold floor. She rubbed her blurry eyes and blinked several times trying to get them to clear up. Still blinking her eyes she noticed what looked to be a pair of legs in front of her.   
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up."   
  
Rinoa jerked her head up, looking up to where the cold harsh sounding voice had come from.  
  
"What did you do with Squall?" Rinoa stared at Omar's slim face with her brown eyes demanding an answer.  
  
"Your Knight is dead, Angel."  
  
"No he's not, your a liar." Rinoa whipped a tear away.  
  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"Cause.... I don't know. You're a lunatic!"  
  
Omar began to laugh. "No." Omar got down on his knees and brought his face close to Rinoa's, "No. I'm not a lunatic. I'm just a man who wants back what belonged to him, and I did that by killing your so called 'Knight'. And I will make you my wife today."   
  
Rinoa's eyes widened.   
  
"No! I will never be your wife. And my knight isn't dead. I can feel that he's still alive and that he's close to finding me."  
  
Omar laughed and shook his head. "Ok, you're right he isn't dead,...... yet." Omar winked at Rinoa.  
  
Feeling her body get tense with anger, Rinoa stood up and shoved Omar backwards and ran out the door.  
  
Omar sat up, a little taken by what had happened. He shook his head and jumped up off the floor running out the door after Rinoa.  
  
"Get back here NOW!" Omar screamed as he picked up speed.  
  
Rinoa looked back at him and forced herself to pick up speed as she saw him narrowing in on her. Not paying attention to where she was going, Rinoa ran into Omar's room. Looking back to see where Omar was, she tripped over some of his dirty cloths and fell on top of a white dress. Realizing what she had fallen on, Rinoa quickly pushed herself up and stepped back from it.  
  
"I see you found your wedding dress." a voice from behind said.  
  
Rinoa turned to face Omar, her mouth hung open some and her eyes were opened wide.   
  
"It... it is not my dress." she stuttered out.  
  
"Of course it is your dress. It's the same one you wore that day you stood me up at the alter five years ago."  
  
"Five years ago? I have only known you for a week and I was never defiantly NEVER engaged to you."  
  
"Lana! Stop pretending that you don't know me!"  
  
"I'm not pretending and my name isn't Lana."  
  
"Lana? Why must you hurt me like this? I love you."  
  
"Well I hate you!"  
  
Omar raised his hand to slap Rinoa when he felt something sharp press against his back between the shoulder blades. 


	8. The Rescue

(A/N GAH! Sorry people! It has been sooooooooo long since I have written on this thing. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. x.x.... well maybe I'll get the closing chapters up faster than I did this one... ya'll can just email me and nagg at me to hurry up and finish the story. heheh I hope ya'll like this chapter)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"You hit her, I won't hestitate to push this gunblade in your chest." said a male voice coming from behind Omar.  
  
"SQUALL!" Rinoa yelled and smiled excedingly happily.  
  
Squall smiled at Rinoa and kept his gunblade pressed to Omar's back. "Hi, Angel."   
  
Squall's smile suddenly fadded into a sad and angry face as he noticed the bruises and cuts on Rinoa.   
  
"As much as I want to hold you right now.... I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, I have someone I have to take care of right now..." Squall said, getting more angry by the moment and deverting his eyes to Omar.  
  
Rinoa nodded and started to run past Omar, when suddenly a strong hand grabed her arm and pulled her back, causing her to stumble backwards.  
  
Squall pressed his gunblade to Omar's back harder. "Let go of her, now..." he said in a threatening tone.  
  
Omar narrowed his eyes and slowly let go of Rinoa's arm.  
  
"Rinoa... Zell and Irvine are somewhere in the house... go find them and stay with them till I get finish with Omar." Squall continued to keep his eye on Omar.  
  
Rinoa nodded to Squall. She then looked at Omar and stuck her tounge out at him.   
  
Squall watched Rinoa as she ran out the door, and turned his head back to Omar when he heard him speak.  
  
"So.... you're that Squall, that she is so in love with? I don't know why she loves you.... you can't even get her name right."  
  
Squall got a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean I can't even get her name right?"  
  
"You keep calling her 'Rinoa', her name is Lana." Omar spat in an annoyed tone, and mumbled something about 'a stupid boy.'  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "Ok, I don't know what planet you are from, but my Rinoa is not whoever this Lana is."  
  
Omar clenched his fist and swung his right arm around, almost causing Squall to drop his gunblade.   
  
Squall, regained control of his gunblade and looked over at Omar, only to see Omar take out a knife.  
  
Omar lunged at Squall, but Squall dodged to the side. The knife went deep into the wall, but not before making a minor cut on Squall's upper right arm. Omar tried to get the knife out of the wall but gave up on it as he saw Squall raise his gunblade, ready to strike. He began to look around the room for something to fend himself against Squall with.   
  
He spotted a sword handle sticking out from under the bed. He quickly grabed it and raised it up just in time to stop Squall's gunblade just inches from his face.  
  
Squall growled and kicked Omar in the stomach. Omar huffed and leaned forward holding his stomach. Squall smirked and brought his gunblade down on Omar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the house.....  
  
Rinoa limped around the house. "Irvine! Zell! Please?! Where are you two?!"  
  
"Right here." Zell said putting his hand on Rinoa's shoulder.  
  
Rinoa jumped and turned around abruptly. She put her hand to her hand to her chest. "You scared me..." She threw her arms around Zell in a hug, then let go of him and steped back. She grinned at Zell and Irvine, as Irvine steped up beside Zell. "Boy am I glad to see you two... and Squall of course."  
  
"Good to see you too, Rin." Irvine said. "Say.... speaking of Squall... where is he? I thought he would be all over you right now."  
  
"Oh. Well... he stayed back at the room to 'take care' of Omar." she replied.  
  
"Omar?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yeah.... Omar... my kidnapper......."  
  
"Did he beat you up, Rin?" Zell asked as he looked at the cuts and bruises on her.  
  
Rinoa nodded silently in reply.  
  
"Damn him. I hope Squall kills him." Zell punched his left hand with his balled up right hand.   
  
Rinoa noded in agreement and tilted her head looking over Zell's shoulder at something.  
  
"What?" Zell looked puzzled.  
  
"Who's that?" Rinoa asked pointing at a blond haired boy, slightly shorter than Zell.  
  
"Oh... that's Mikus," Irvine started "He helped us find you."  
  
"Yeah and he's a pain in the ass." Zell butted in.  
  
Mikus gave Zell a death glare and pushed pass Zell. He bowed slightly to Rinoa and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the woman who made Commander Leonhart turn into a softy."   
  
Zell rolled his eyes as Rinoa giggled.   
  
"Ahh... such a pretty giggle." Mikus continued.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Enough of that." Zell yelled grabbing Mikus by the shirt and pulling him back from Rinoa.  
  
"What's the matter chicken-wuss? Jealous?" Mikus mocked.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY I OUGHTA.....!" Zell reared his hand back ready to hit Mikus.  
  
"Hey! Quiet. I think I hear someone comming." Irvine said interupting Zell's blow to Mikus' face.  
  
All four turned and watched to see who would soon be comming around the corner.  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
(MWAHAHAHAHAHA another cliff hanger..... don't ya just hate meh? hehehe.) 


	9. Mystery Woman

Squall growled and kicked Omar in the stomach. Omar huffed and leaned forward holding his stomach. Squall smirked and brought his gunblade down on Omar.  
Thinking quickly, Omar brought the sword back up just in time to block Squall's second swing at him.  
  
Squall growled and swung his gunblade again, only to be blocked again.  
  
"Heh heh.... I knew you were a sissy." Omar taunted.  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed.  
  
Squall swung his gunblade a fourth time, this time making a deep gash in Omar's right arm.  
  
Omar screamed and stumbled backwards, clenching his newly accuired wound. As he stumble back words he bumped into a table, causing a vase to fall off and break into pieces.  
  
Squall smirked and walked toward Omar, gunblade drawn and all. Squall smirked when he saw Omar look at him in panic.   
  
Omar began to look around franticly, still clenching his wound. Squall rose his gunblade once again to strike Omar.   
  
Eyes wide with panic as Squall's gunblade came closer, Omar swung his leg out hitting Squall's in he leg, causing Squall to stumble a bit.   
  
Taking advantage of the opportunity, Omar grabed a piece of broken glass from the previously broken vase and stabed Squall in the shoulder.  
  
Squall's mouth opened in pain and he droped his gunblade.   
  
As Squall fell to his knees and was trying to get the glass out of his shoulder, Omar grabed Squall's gunblade and ran out the door.  
  
Upon seeing Omar grab his gunblade, Squall jumped up, ignoring the glass still in his shoulder, and gave chase.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As the woman turned the corner she saw a a spiky hair man standing next to a cowboy, who... had a gun..... and he was pointing it at her!   
  
The woman screamed and feel to the floor, sheilding her head with her arms.  
  
"No! Please don't kill me!" she cried.  
  
Zell looked at the girl with a confused look and then looked over at Irvine as he lowered his gun.  
  
Rinoa and Mikus peered over the shoulders of Zell and Irvine at the lady.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Rinoa asked.  
  
The woman peeked over at them and seeing that Irvine had put his gun down, she slowly stood up.  
  
"I'm Lana..." She answered. Rinoa's mouth droped open.  
  
"I've been hiding in secrete passage ways for years trying to keep away from that.... that lunatic! Every time I thought I had the chance to get out of this place, he would just all the sudden show up and I would run back into my hidding place."   
  
"Man, that has to suck. Why didn't you just take a 2 by 4 to his head."  
  
"Mikus...."  
  
"Yes, cowboy?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Lana stares at Mikus for a second and then shook her head.  
  
"So you're the one Omar thought I was." Rinoa spoke up, while examining the woman.   
  
Lana had black hair down to her waist. Lana was about the same size as Rinoa, close to the same age, and was dressed in a blue dress. She also looked like she hadn't been feed very well nor had she had a bath in a very long time.   
  
Lana stared at Rinoa, whom she could only see the face of, because Rinoa was still standing behind Irvine and Zell, looking over their shoulders.  
  
Mikus steped out infront of teh group and smiled at Lana.  
  
"Heh... TWO raven haired beauties." Mikus then walked over to Lana and kissed her hand. Lana smiled.   
  
"Hey, hey now!" came this voice from behind Mikus.  
  
"It's my job to flirt with the ladies!"  
  
"Oh, Irvine! How would Selphie feel if she heard that?" Rinoa said, boping Irvine on the back of the head causing his hat to fall off. Rinoa then placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey, Hey! We don't HAVE to tell Selphie you know." Irvine said looking back at Rinoa whom was now glaring at him.  
  
"Alright. Alright, I won't flirt." Irvine threw his hands up in defeat.  
  
Irvine turned back to face Mikus and Lana. As soon as he did, though, Lana screamed and Mikus fell back as Omar grabed Lana from behind and held a gunblade to her throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't cha just love how I put a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter? lol The next chapter will prolly be the last. And I hope the fight sceen didn't suck to bad. 


	10. Happily Ever After

Well. I think this is gonna be my last chapter. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed me and sent me emails to encourage me to continue the story. ^_^  
I know Ya'll are prolly happy that this is my last chapter, :P, but tell ya the truth, I think I'm gonna miss having this story to work on. @_@   
I prolly won't be writting any more FF8 Fan Fics for a while, unless someone encourages me and gives me a plot idea for my Irine story that I have pretty much abandond. If no more FF8 stories you can look for me in the FF10 section. :D *loves Aurikku* @_@ Wait! You know.... I kinda remember that I had a sequel in mind for this story.... but I might still hold off on it for a while, I dun know. x.x   
You know.... someone (other than me) needs to write a really good FF8/FF10 crossover. :P  
Now this being the last chapter I want a LOT of reviews! ok? *decided to shut up and get on with the story*  
Disclaimer: I dun own FF8, but I wish I did like millions of other people. @_@ *Really wishes she owned Squall and Auron.* :'(!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Stay back." Omar spat at Irvine as he walked backwards, with the gunblade still to her throat.   
  
Rinoa grasped. She was scared for Lana's life, but she was also scared for Squall's. Rinoa's mind raced with thoughts of how Omar had gotten Squall's gunblade.  
  
Lana just stared at Irvine, her eyes wide with fear. She was breathing heavily as she mouthed the words, "Please help me."  
  
Irvine took a step forward, but as he did Omar pressed the gunblade closer to Lana's neck, cause Irvine to stop.  
  
"But the gun down, boy." Omar demanded.  
  
Irvine stared at the man.  
  
  
"NOW!" Omar roared.  
  
Irvine set his gun down. Upon looking at Omar again, Irvine began to smirk.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Just as soon as those words escaped, Omar's lips, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His mouth droped open as did Squall's gunblade drop to the floor.  
  
Lana gasped, as she felt her throat free of the sharp gunblade. She fell to her hands and knees and breathed in and out slowly.  
  
Squall stood behind Omar with a slight smirk on his face, mixed with a look of pain, from the glass still in his shoulder.  
  
Fighting the pain, Squall pulled the spear out of Omar's head, as Omar slid to the floor.  
  
"Squally!" Rinoa shouted happily running to him.   
  
As Rinoa ran to Squall, Irvine ran to Lana.  
  
"You alright?" he asked in his most 'charming' southern sounding voice, as he helped her up.  
  
Lana stood up, with Irvine's help, and smiled at him. She noded and smiled. "Yes I'm fine thank you."  
  
Back in Squall and Rinoa's side of the room, Rinoa had thrown her arms around him and huged him tight, which caused Squall to let out a groan from the pain in his injured arm.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry! What happened to your arm!?" Rinoa asked getting slightly hysterical, as she franticly began to move her fingers over Squall's wound.  
  
"It's nothing... I'll be alright..."  
  
"It is not nothing, Squall." Rinoa frowned a bit at him.  
  
"It's just a piece of glass..."  
  
This made Rinoa's eyes widden more.   
  
"....... Squall! Just a piece of glass!? Just!?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Yo, calm down, Rin." Zell said stepping up to the two lovers. "We'll get Squall treated soon enough, and he'll be good as new." Zell finished off his speach with a grin that only he could do.  
  
"well...." Came the voice of the pip-squeak known as Mikus. "I guess this means we can al go home now. Oh and did I mention... I don't really have a home, so I guess I'll just bunk with you guys." Mikus grinned and draped his arms over, Irvine and Zell's shoulders. His right arm on Irvine and his left on Zell.  
  
Irvine and Zell both turned there headed and looked at Mikus.  
  
"Get off me man!" Zell shouted as he slung his arm back to make Mikus' fall off.  
  
"Hey, hey! I'm not that way." Irvine added as he pushed Mikus' hand off. "I would like to get back to Garden to mess with the chicks, not the dudes."  
  
Mikus glared at them both. "I didn't want to bunk with you two anyway! You..." he pointed to Irvine. "Are just TOO perverted and you!" He directed his attention to Zell, "You.... you.... You need a new hair do! You could someone's eye out with that thing!" Mikus stood there clenching his hands in a fist, when it donged on him.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that way either!"  
  
"Uh huh sure..." Irvine mocked as he lead Lana out of the house.  
  
"What!? I'm not, man!" Mikus said following Irvine and Lana to the door.  
  
Squall just stood there watching Mikus get all steamed up. ".........."  
  
"Hey.... hey Squall. That Mikus kid.... you not gonna make him bunk with me are you? I mean... the kid, he's annoying and..... he calls me CHICKENWUSS!!" Zell squinted his eyes tight and clenched his hands into a fist, just thinking of the word 'Chickenwuss'. He then unclenched them as he heard Rinoa giggling.  
  
"H.. hey Rin..... that's not funny. The name "Chicken-wuss shouldn't be used...., you know?"  
  
This just caused Rinoa to giggle more, Zell just let his arms and head hang, and Squall just watched the two, not saying a word.  
  
"Come on Squally, lets get back to Garden." She smiled at him, took his hand, and began to lead him to the door.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Finaly we're going to Garden! I thought I was gonna die if I went another day without a hotdog!" Zell shouted as he ran off past Squall and Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa giggled and then jearked her head in Squall's direction when he suddenly stoped walking.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Squall didn't answer. Instead he just smiled at her. He pulled her to him and planted his lips on her's. They stayed the way for a while, and when they did break the kiss they just stayed there looking into each others eyes until.....  
  
"HEY! I tought you two were supposed to go back with us!"  
  
Rinoa giggled. "Sorry, Zell. We're comming."  
  
"Alright good." Zell took a few steps away from them and then turned back to face them, "Come on. You two can play kiss face at the Garden."  
  
Zell grinned as Squall turned his face. "Heh heh.. Squally is blushing..."  
  
"Shut up Zell!" Squall spat. Zell just grinned and once again started the long walk to Garden.  
  
Rinoa smiled at Squall, "Come on, We might as well start walking now." She took Squall's hand and they started their walk back to Garden, never once letting the other out of their sight. 


End file.
